Jigglypuff
|backcolor= |name=Jigglypuff |jname=(プリン Purin) |image=039Jigglypuff.png |ndex=039 |evofrom=Igglybuff |evointo=Wigglytuff |gen=Generation I |pronun= Jig-LEE-puff |hp=115 |atk=45 |def=20 |satk=45 |sdef=25 |spd=20 |total=270 |species=Balloon Pokémon |type= |height=1'08" |weight=12.1 lbs |ability=Cute Charm Friend Guard (Dream World) |color='Pink' |gender=75% ♀/25% ♂ }} Jigglypuff (Japanese: プリン, Purin) is a -type Pokémon. Jigglypuff is among the most recognizable Pokémon, due to its singing and pink, fat, squirrel-like appearance being considered very cute. Jigglypuff is voiced by Rachael Lillis in the English version of the anime show, and by Mika Kanai in Japanese counterparts and Super Smash Bros. Series. Appearance Jigglypuff is a small pink Pokémon with large blue eyes and cat-like ears. It has a puffy, curly bang in the middle of its forehead. Song "Jiggaly...puff...jiggaly...puff! Jiggaly...puff...jiggaly..." Biology Jigglypuff is a balloon type Pokémon. Its body is globular, pink, fluffy, cuddly, and accented with stubby appendages, a tiny tuft of a single curl of hair, and enormous blue eyes, featuring green eyes for its alternate color version. Its skin is rubbery and stretchy. Jigglypuff can inflate its body like a balloon, or flatten its body, much like fellow Nintendo character Kirby. An exact limit to the size it can grow to in this manner is unknown. Jigglypuff evolves from Igglybuff with a high level of friendship, and to Wigglytuff when exposed to a Moon Stone. In super Smash Bros. Brawl, its Final Smash allows it to grow constantly, knocking other players off the screen. After some time, Jigglypuff shrinks to her normal size. In the anime, Jigglypuff sang a lullaby to make people and Pokémon go to sleep. In the anime In the Pokémon anime series, Jigglypuff is a recurring character who aspires to be a great singer after the inspiration of Ash Ketchum and company. Unfortunately, every potential audience falls asleep before the song finishes. Jigglypuff does not usually choose an appropriate time to sing and has been a hazard many times, especially on moving vehicles. Because of this, Ash Ketchum and his companions often find themselves running away from Jigglypuff, who obviously isn't pleased with the fact that everyone falls asleep whenever it sings. It keeps with it a black marker, its "microphone," and uses it to scribble on anyone who dares to fall asleep while it's performing (after it inflates itself in anger with a distinctive "honk" sound). Only on two occasions has Jigglypuff believed that anyone had heard its song to the end: in the first, Jigglypuff realizes that Misty's Psyduck was sleeping with its eyes open, and in the second, a Whismur (a Pokémon with "soundproof" ability and therefore immune to sound-based Pokémon moves) had heard the song the first time, but on the second time it was tired so it fell asleep anyway. There was once when Jigglypuff sang to two gigantic Pokémon battling each other, but these two Pokémon did not fall asleep, and instead Jigglypuff was knocked away by the energy of their battle. Another Jigglypuff (In the episode Rough, Tough, Jigglypuff) had a Loudred (Whismur's evolved form and therefore also bearing the "soundproof" ability) listen to its song, but it didn't care as this Jigglypuff was using Sing for an attack. there is also a jumbo jigglypuff that appeared in IL072: The Ancient Puzzle of Pokemopolis it called bigglybuff or jigglyjiant. It put the giant Gengar and the giant Alakazam to sleep but it was angry and painted on their faces with the paint brush in the bell it came out of. It has markings on it and it is very big bigglypuff's bell.png|bigglypuff's bell bigglypuff's paint brush.png|bigglypuff's paint brush Bigglybuff.png|bigglypuff also known as jigglygiant. Evolution Jigglypuff is the evolved form of Igglybuff. It also evolves into Wigglytuff by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 3 |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Route 5-8 |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Route 3, 4, 46 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 5-8, 34, 35 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Route 115 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 115 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Route 3 |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 3, 4, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Route 14 |bwrarity=Rare }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Mt. Snowfall |RSPinball=Plains |Trozei=Endless Level 61, 78, Forever Level 11, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Wish Cave (1-4F), Joyous Tower (1-3F) |PMD2=Marine Resort (1-19BF) |Ranger1=Fall City |Ranger2=Crysta Cave |Rumble=Silent Forest }} Pokédex entries | redblue=When its huge eyes light up, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep.| yellow=Uses its alluring eyes to enrapture its foe. It then sings a pleasing melody that lulls the foe to sleep.| gold=If it inflates to Sing a lullaby, it can perform longer and cause sure drowsiness in its audience.| silver=Looking into its cute, round eyes causes it to sing a relaxing melody, inducing its enemies to sleep.| crystal=It rolls its cute eyes as it sings a soothing lullaby. Its gentle song puts anyone who hears it to sleep.| ruby=Jigglypuff's vocal chords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice. This Pokémon uses this ability to sing at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes most drowsy.| sapphire=When this Pokémon sings, it never pauses to breathe. If it is in a battle against an opponent that does not easily fall asleep, Jigglypuff cannot breathe, endangering its life.| emerald=Nothing can avoid falling asleep hearing a Jigglypuff's song. The sound waves of its singing voice match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep.| firered=It captivates foes with its huge, round eyes, then lulls them to sleep by singing a soothing melody.| leafgreen=When its huge eyes waver, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep.| diamond=When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy.| pearl=When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy.| platinum=When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy.| heartgold=If it inflates to Sing a lullaby, it can perform longer and cause sure drowsiness in its audience.| soulsilver=Looking into its cute, round eyes causes it to sing a relaxing melody, inducing its enemies to sleep.| black=When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy.| white=When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy.| |black 2 = Looking into its cute, round eyes makes it start singing a song so pleasant listeners can't help but fall asleep. |white 2 = Looking into its cute, round eyes makes it start singing a song so pleasant listeners can't help but fall asleep. }} Learnset Generation I Origins Jigglypuff appears to be based on a balloon. The name Jigglypuff is a portmanteau of the words jiggly, referring to its motion, and puff, referring to its buoyancy. Its Japanese name, Purin, probably derives from Purin (プリン, Purin?), the Japanese word for custard pudding. It may also come from a combination of many Japanese words; fukureru (膨れる, fukureru?), meaning to swell or expand; fukafukashita (ふかふかした, fukafukashita?), meaning soft or fluffy; fūsen (風船, fūsen?), meaning balloon; and mari (鞠, mari?), meaning ball. Essentially, it could be taken to mean "a soft and fluffy ball," "a swelling balloon," or a combination of the two. Trivia *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Solid Snake says "Jigglypuff? Is that some kind of marshmallow?". *Jigglypuff's appearance resembles Kirby, another Nintendo character, and Stella, the pink bird from the Angry birds by Rovio Entertainment (Whom is not a Nintendo Character). Only Jigglypuff & kirby of them appear in all 3 smash bros games. *There is a running gag in the Pokémon anime, in which Ash and his friends get sleepy whenever a Jigglypuff comes in to sing. But usually the wild Jigglypuff writes ink on them because she thinks that when they're asleep, they hate her. *Jigglypuff has been in every Super Smash Bros. game as a secret unlockable character. *Jigglypuff and Pidgey both have the same cry, but Jigglypuff's cry is higher and Pidgey's cry is lower (in tone). *Jigglypuff's voice is calibrated to the brainwaves of a person who is asleep, thus why any person or Pokémon who hears it singing instantly falls asleep. *Jigglypuff seems to like people hearing its song but the people keep falling into sleep. In result, Jigglypuff draws on their faces for revenge. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Jigglypuff's Rest attack can be an offense move. But in the Pokemon games and in the anime, it only makes the Pokemon regain it's health. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Jigglypuff's Final Smash is called: Puff Up. It's when Jigglypuff gets bigger and bigger like an inflating balloon. However that move never existed in the Pokemon World. In other languages *'German' - Pummeluff *'French' - Rondoudou *'Mandarin' - 胖丁 (pang ding) ca:Jigglypuff ru:Джиглипафф Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon